


Luna

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Destiny, M/M, Multiple Lives, Sailor Moon Inspired, charot, di ako marunong mag tag, ewan - Freeform, fantasy-ish, mess-ish
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Nakakalimot man ang isip pero ang puso ay hindi. Kahit paghiwalayin man ng tadhana at kalangitan ang dalawang pusong pinagbuklod, hinding-hindi ito makakalimot. Alam na alam ng pusong kung ano ang gusto nito, at kung sino ang kaniyang biktima.





	Luna

i. simula

Mag a-la syete na ng gabi nang matapos ang klase ni Daniel, batid niyang humihina na ang kaniyang sistema sa dami ng kaniyang gawain sa unibersidad, at sa kaniyang trabaho bilang isang kahero sa tindahan kalapit lang sa tinituluyan niyang dorm.

 

Nagsusumikap si Daniel na kumita ng kaunting pera upang hindi na niya maperwisyo ang kaniyang ina na nakatira sa Busan, sa tingin niya’y sapat lamang ang pinapadala nito na pantustos sa matrikula niya dito sa Seoul.

 

Kaya ‘heto si Daniel, naglalakad pauwi sa kaniyang _dorm_ , medyo hilo-hilo sa mga pormula na inaaral sa _College Calculus_. Hindi niya alam kung anong kaugnayan ng _subject_ na iyon sa kaniya, na gayon ay _business major_ lang naman siya, batid niyang ito ay impraktikal sa kaniyang mga kinukuha.

 

Pero wala naman siyang kapangyarihan na kuwestiyonin ang mga programa sa unibersidad, sa tingin niya’y dala lang talaga ito ng pagkasiphayo sa tambak ng proyektong binibigay ng mga propesor.

 

Napansin ni Daniel na medyo maginaw na pala ang Seoul ngayon. Wari niya’y ito na ang mga panahon na kung saan ang mga luntiang nakapalibot sa kaniya’y nagsisimulang kumupas hanggang sa ito’y maging dilaw. Maihahambing niya ito sa buhay ng tao, unti-unting lumalaki at yumayabong pero sa huling banda din ay namamatay.

 

Ang pinagkaiba lang, bumabalik sa pagkabuhay ang kalikasan at yumayabong ulit pagdating ng tagsibol ngunit hinding-hindi na maibabalik pa ang buhay ng tao kapag ito ay kinuha.

 

Hindi alam ni Daniel kung saang sulok sa kokote niya pinupulot itong mga hinuha pero batid lang talaga niya na may pagka-eksentriko ang kaniyang karakter simula noong maliit pa lamang siya. 

 

~~~

ii. taglagas

Habang naglalakad siya papalapit sa dorm na kaniyang tinitirhan, nadadaanan niya palagi ang isang munting liwasan kung saan naglalaro ang mga bata sa kanilang purok buong maghapon. Sa pagkakalaam ni Daniel, wala nang laman ang parke pag gabi lalo na’t malapit na ang taglamig.

 

Pero ang araw na ito ay kakaiba, iba sa karaniwang araw na kung saan ay tahimik at ni-isang tanda ng buhay ay walang makikita sa parke.

 

Sa araw na ito, nakita ni Daniel ang isang lalaking nakatalukbo sa inuupan nitong _swing_ sa plaza. Tantya niya ay magkasing-tangkad lang siya ng lalaki, ang kulay ng kaniyang buhok ay itim ngunit ito’y lumiliwanag sa ilalim ng buwan na tila ba’y parte siya ng kalangitan.

 

Biglang lumingon ang misteryosong lalaki na siya namang ikinagulat ni Daniel. Nakakagulat nga ang ganda ng lalaking nasa parke sa puntong ‘di niya maihahalintulad sa kung anong magagandang bagay ang mukha ng estranghero.

 

Ang bawat parte ng kaniyang mukha ay kumukumplemento sa kaniyang tindig, ang mapupulang mga labi, ang kaniyang maliit na ilong na bumabagay sa hugis ng kaniyang mukha. Talagang nabighani si Daniel sa taglay na ganda ng lalaking nasa harapan niya.

 

“Magandang gabi sa iyo, kaibigan,” binasag ng estranghero ang katahimikan na pumapagitna sa kanilang dalawa ni Daniel.

 

“U-uh... Magandang gabi din p-po,” nabubulol na tugon ng nakababata, hindi kasi siya sanay na kumakausap ng hindi niya kakilala, maliban na lang doon sa tindahan niyang pinagtatrabahuan.

 

“Napakaganda ng buwan ngayon kaibigan! Halika at tayo’y mag-usap?” paanyaya ng dayuhan, mga kamay ay nakaturo sa katabing upuan.

 

Hindi alam ni Daniel kung anong meron sa lalaki bukod sa kaakit-akit nitong anyo pero dinala siya ng kaniyang mga paa sa katabi na _swing_ , parang natural lang sa kaniya ang lahat.

Ramdam niya ay hindi ito ang unang beses na nagkita sila ng misteryosong estranghero, pilit niyang hinahanap sa kinailaliman ng kaniyang isip ang mga alaala pero wala talagang pumapasok sa kokote niya. Blangko. _Zero._

 

Ngunit iba ang sinisigaw ng puso ni Daniel, pilit nitong sinasabi na mayroon siyang alaala ng nasabing lalaki. Alam niyang mayroong nangyari sa kanilang dalawa.

 

Nakakalimot man ang isip pero ang puso ay hindi. Kahit paghiwalayin man ng tadhana at kalangitan ang dalawang pusong pinagbuklod, hinding-hindi ito makakalimot. Alam na alam ng pusong kung ano ang gusto nito, at kung sino ang kaniyang biktima.

 

“Mukhang madami ang laman ng iyong isipan, kaibigan?” may bahid ng pag-aalala ang tono ng lalaki na hindi pa din alam ni Daniel kung ano ang kaniyang pangalan. Kaya’t siya na ang naglakas-loob na magtanong upang matapos na ang suliraning ito.

 

“U-uh... Matanong ko l-l-ang po kung.. anong pangalan niyo?” hindi pa din natatanggal ang pagkabulol ni Daniel sa harap ng estranghero. Nakita na naman niya ang mga mata ng nakatatanda, ito’y mga bilugan at maitim gaya ng kaniyang buhok at kumikinang din ito sa lilim ng buwan na para ba’y may maliit na uniberso sa likuran ng pungay ng mga ito.

 

“Ako si Seongwu,” huminga siya ng malalim at nagsimulang magsalita ulit, “Alam kong hindi mo ako natatandaan pero kilala kita noon pa, Daniel. Kilalang-kilala kita,” lumapit si Seongwu nang kaunti sa kinaroroonan ni Daniel at kinuha niya ang kamay ng nakababata. Medyo nabigla si Daniel sa ginawa ni Seongwu pero hinayaan niya lang ito.

 

“Seongwu, hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari noon pero pamilyar ka sa’kin. Pilit kong hinahanap sa isip ko ngunit wala talaga akong matandaan kahit iba ang sinisigaw ng puso ko,” hindi namalayan ni Daniel na tumutulo na pala ang kaniyang luha.

 

Napakapamilyar ni Seongwu ngunit ‘di niya mailarawan ang lalaki sa bawat alaala nasa sa kanya, subalit andyan pa din niya ang kirot sa kaniyang puso--- isang malaking palaisipan kung bakit niya ito nararamdam.

 

“Hay nako Daniel, hindi ka pa din nagbabago,” napabuntong-hininga si Seongwu habang hinahawakan na niya ang pisngi ng nakababata. Halata ang kaunting lungkot na nakatago sa pungay ng mga mata ni Seongwu na pilit pa din niyang binubura.

 

“Patawarin sana ako ng kalangitan sa gagawin ko,” hinalikan ni Seongwu ang mga labi ni Daniel habang tumutulo na din ang kaniyang luha.

 

Nagsimulang bumalik ang mga nawawalang alaala ni Daniel na pilit niyang hinahanap. At doon niya napag-alaman kung _saan_ at _kalian_ sila nagkakilala nagmahalan at naghiwalay ni Seongwu— sa ibang salita, alam na niya ang trahedyang idinulot ng kanilang pagmamahalan.

~~~

iii. ang dalawang mundo

Bilang isang taong-buwan, ang pakikipag-usap sa mga taong-lupa ay mariin na ipinagbabawal ng kaharian.

 

Dalawan-daang gulang pa lamang si Seongwu noong napag-alaman niya ang konsepto ng pag-ibig sa mga binabasa niyang aklat sa palasyo. Hindi naman kasi tinuruan ang munting prinsipe ng kaniyang amang reyno sa mga bagay-bagay dahil sa paniniwalang hindi pa ito ang tamang oras para mapag-alaman ni Seongwu ang mga iyon.

 

Noong unang panahon, magkalapit lang ang buwan at ang daigdig. Ang dalawang kaharian, ang Luna ng mga taong-buwan at ang Daigdig ng mga taong-lupa, ay magkasamang naninirahan at naghahati sa isang kalangitan ng payapa.

 

Subalit hindi iyon nagtagal nang maisipan ni Haring Jaehwan, ang hari ng Daigdig, na agawin ang araw na ikinagalit naman ni Haring Jisung ng Luna. Simula sa araw na iyon, sinumpa ng hari ng Luna na hinding-hindi ito makikipag-usap o makikipag-ugnayan sa mga taong-lupa, kasama na sa utos na iyon ang kaniyang mga sinasakupan.

 

Inilayo din ng galit na hari ang Luna sa Daigdig upang walang kung sinuman ang maglalakas-loob na suwayin ang kaniyang utos.

 

Maliban na lang sa kaniyang munting anak na si Prinsipe Seongwu.

~~~

iv. tag-araw

Tanda pa noon ni Seongwu kung kailan niya unang nakita si Daniel. Panahon na iyon ng taglagas nang makatulog siya sa isang munting upuan sa _piazza_ sa mundo ng mga taga-lupa. Naramdaman niyang biglang may kumalabit sa kaniya at napabalikwas siya kaniyang upuan.

 

Bumungad sa mga mata ni Seongwu ang isang napakamatipunong nilalang na kulay ginto ang buhok. Hindi maintindihan ni Seongwu ang kaniyang nararamdaman subalit ramdam niya na lumalakas at bumbilis ang tibok ng kaniyang puso.

 

“Magandang hapon sa’yo kaibigan,” hinawakan ng lalaki si Seongwu, “Wari ko’y hindi ka tiga dito? Hindi ‘ko pa nakikita ang iyong wangis kailanman?” may bahid na hinala ang tono ng estranghero na siyang ikinatatakot ni Seongwu.

 

“A—a-ah, s-ss-s--a malayo kasi ako nakatira!” paliwanag ni Seongwu habang unti-unting naging kulay rosas ang kaniyang mukha nang inilapit ng estranghero ang kaniyang mukha.

 

“Alam ko kung sino ka, mahal na prinsipe,” bulong ng nakababata. “Ako si Daniel at huwag kang matakot sa’kin,” nagpakilala ang lalaki at tiniyak niyang hindi niya sasaktan o isusumbong si Seongwu.

 

Doon nagsimula ang pagmamahalan ng dalawang itinadhana.

 

Sa kasamaang palad, napag-alaman ni Seongwu na ang taong-lupang iyon ay ang prinsipe ng Daigdig ngunit hindi pa din niya mapigilan ang kaniyang damdamin kaya’t palagi pa din siyang pa-sekretong pumupunta sa ibabaw upang makapiling si Daniel.

 

Gayunman, lahat ng magagandang bagay ay may hangganan at walang sikretong hindi mabubunyag. Noong napag-alaman ng dalawang panig na ang dalawang prinsipe ay nagmamahalan, matindimg galit, takot at hiya ang naramdaman ng mga hari.

 

Malabo na sa mga alaala ni Seongwu ang buong pangyayari pero natatandaan niya na ito ang nag-udyok ng digmaan ng dalawang kaharian. Lubos na pinagsisisihan ni Seongwu ang pagpunta sa mundong ibabaw. Sana hindi na lang siya naging suwail, sana hindi na lang niya nakilala si Daniel sa araw na iyon.

 

Nag-alay ng kaunting panalangin si Seongwu habang umiiyak sa loob ng palasyo sa pag-asang marinig iyon ng mga kalangitan. Upang matapos na ang kaniyang hinagpis.

~~~

v. taglamig

Hindi mapigilang maluha ni Daniel nang bumalik na lahat-lahat ang kaniyang mga alaala. Ang kirot na nararamdaman ng kaniyang puso ay mas lalong lumala dahil alam na niya kung anong nangyari. At kung ano ang puno’t dulo ng mga pangyayari.

 

“Anong nangyari Seongwu at nagbalik ka dito?!” tumutulo pa rin ang mga luha ni Daniel. Hinangad lamang niya na umuwi sa kaniyang dorm at magtrabaho ulit bilang isang normal na tao subalit may ibang plano pala ang taksil na tadhana.

 

“Sabihin mo Seongwu, anong nangyari sa kanila? Sa kaharian? At sa ama ko??” hindi na namalayan ni Daniel na inaalog-alog na pala niya ang nakatatanda dulo’t siguro ng pagkabahala.

 

Ilang siglo na ba siyang nakatulog at bulag sa mga pangyayari? Isang kahihiyan para sa prinsipeng kagaya niya na noo’y hinahangaan ng mga taga-lupa.

 

“Daniel, mahal ko. Huwag ka nang mag-alala dahil narinig ng mga kalangitan ang aking mga dasal. Maraming nasawi sa digmaan ngunit ang kanilang mga kaluluwa ay binigyan ng pangalawang pagkakataon na mamuhay dito sa Daigdig ng mapayapa. Isa ka ‘dun Daniel, hindi mo alam kung ilang siglo akong naghintay para makita ulit ang iyong wangis,” mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Seongwu. Alam ng mga kalangitan kung gaano katagal naghintay si Seongwu na makapiling niya ulit si Daniel.

 

“Pero paalam Daniel, lahat ng hiling ay kapalit. Gusto lang kitang makita sa sandaling ito dahil napagbayaran ko na ang aking kasalanan.”

 

Nagsimulang maglaho si Seongwu sa harap ni Daniel at sa panahon din na iyon ay biglang humihina ang kinang ng buwan. Sigaw at iyak lang ang magawa ni Daniel sa puntong iyon dahil muli na naman silang pinaglaruan ng kapalaran. May mga tao talagang itidhana na ipinagbuklod. Ipinagbuklod na maging trahedya ang kanilang bawa’t buhay.

 

“Huwag ka nang umiyak, mahal ko. Magkikita din tayo, ipinapangako ‘ko iyan,” ngumiti si Seongwu at tuluyan nang naglaho.

 

Minsan lang umiiyak si Daniel, masayahin kasi siyang tao at ayaw na ayaw niya talagang may umiiyak. Pero sa araw na iyon, abot hanggang langit ay kaniyang pagdadalamhati. Hindi na siya tumuloy pa sa kaniyang trabaho at naisipan na lamang niya na magkulong sa dorm ng ilang araw.

~~~

vi. tagsibol

Ilang taon din ang itinagal para makalimot ulit si Daniel; ilang taon din ang itinagal upang mabawasan ang kirot sa kaniyang puso. Pero sa kaloob-looban nga kaniyang puso’t isipan, umaasa pa din siyang tutuparin ni Seongwu ang kaniyang pangako.

 

Si Kang Daniel ngayon ay isang prominenteng pangalan na sa larangan ng negosyo. Isang _tycoon_ kung tawagin sa pagkikipag-kalakal sa iba’t ibang bansa sa silangang Asya at Amerika. Pero ang kanyang personal na buhay ay isang _enigma_ , misteryoso at tila palaisipan sa mga humahanga sa kanya.

 

Isa sa mga pinakamayamang tao si Daniel sa buong daigdig ngunit hindi pa din kumpleto ang kaniyang buhay. May hinihintay pa siyang bumalik galing sa nakaraan.

 

Ramdam ni Daniel ang iba ang ihip ng hangin ngayon. Napansin niya na panahon ng taglagas na pala sa Seoul, ang panahon kung saan nagsimula at natapos ang lahat. Gaya noon, papalamig na ang simoy ng hangin at kulay dilaw na ang mga dahon sa punong nakapalibot sa _rooftop garden_ ng kaniyang pinagmamay-aring kompanya.

 

Bumalik na si Daniel sa kaniyang opisina at sinimulang basahin ang mga papeles na nakatambak sa mesa. Mga _project proposals_ at _agreements_ lamang iyon at sa tingin niya kaya naman niya i-rebyu lahat sa loob ng isang gabi.

 

“Guanlin! Guanlin!” sigaw ni Daniel sa kaniyang _intern-assistant_ , bata pa ito pero magkasing-tangkad lang sila ng CEO.

 

“Ano po yun, sir?” tugon ng assistant.

 

“Paki-on nga nung TV at ikuha mo ako ng kape.”

 

“Sige po, sir,” kinuha ni Guanlin ang remote at binuksan niya ang telebisyon. Lumakad na ang _intern_ papalabas ng opisina ni Daniel upang magtimpla ng kape.

 

Magaan ang loob niya sa nakababata hindi lang dahil sa kasipagan niya kundi dahil magaling din itong magtimpla ng kape. Nakakatawa man ngunit kuhang-kuha niya ang gusto ng CEO, hindi masyadong matamis o mapait, sakto lang kumbaga.

Bigla niyang naalala si Seongwu.

 

Paano kaya kung ‘di sila pinaglaruan ng tadhana? Paano kaya kung nabuhay lang sila ng normal at nagmahalan ng walang daing na hirap? Makukuha din kaya ni Seongwu ang saktong timpla ng kaniyang kape? Nakakatawa man na isipin subalit alam niyang hindi kailanman ito mangyayari. Simple lang naman ang gusto niya, ang mayakap at mahalin ulit ang lalaking naghintay ng ilang siglo para makita din siya.

 

Ang statik na tunog na umaalingawngaw galing sa pinabukas niyang telebisyon ay pampakalma sa kaniyang kaluluwang hindi mapakali.

 

“Isang bagong salta sa industriya ng _showbiz_ ang ating makikilala ngayon, siya’y gumagawa na ng ingay sa kaniyang bagong _drama_ na ‘Luna’ dito sa tvN, i- _welcome_ po natin si Ong Seongwu!” bulyaw ng babaeng host sa telebisyon na ikinagulat ni Daniel.

 

Natatakot siyang tumingin sa TV, natatakot siyang mabigo na naman ulit. Ngunit kailangan niyang harapin kung ano man o kung sino man ang taong iyon na kapangalan ng kaniyang prinsipe.

 

Humarap si Daniel sa telebisyon at naramdaman niya na tumulo ang kaniyang mga luha. Nasa harapan na niya, sa telebisyon, ang tao na nagpatibok ng kaniyang puso noon pa man. Ang taong kukumpleto ng kaniyang buhay. Siya yun, siya na talaga yun. Napaiyak si Daniel sa tuwa dahil sa wakas, tinupad ni Seongwu ang kaniyang pangako.

 

“Hindi ka pa din nagbabago, mahal ko.”

 

Dali-daling lumabas si Daniel sa kaniyang opisina dala ang kaniyang coat. Nakalimutan niya ang kapeng tinimpla ni Guanlin o ang tambak na papeles sa opisina, alam na niya kung ano ang kaniyang gagawin at ‘yun makita ulit si Seongwu.

 

Dahil sa dinami-dami niyang pagdududa sa buhay, ngayon pa lang niya naging sigurado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hello po,  
> first time ko lang pong magsulat ng isang fic  
> huhu patawarin niyo na ako this is a mess pero thx 4 da support.
> 
> p.s. di po sya edited sorna
> 
> ~~  
> inspired (kind of) from an old prompt i had somewhere, and yung sailor moon elements din  
> pero ginawa kong filipino (yes, i luv sinigang).


End file.
